


Taking The (Re)call

by ProngsAndPens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Found Family, Post Recall, no relationship just pharah, recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsAndPens/pseuds/ProngsAndPens
Summary: History of Fareeha and her Overwatch family before and after the recall, as well as her dreams to join the organisation - with a happy ending, of course!





	Taking The (Re)call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brosequartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/gifts).



> Gift fic, hope you like it luv! ;)

Regardless of what the official papers could way, Fareeha was and had always been a part of Overwatch. She’d trained with its members, knew the names of almost everyone she had been on base with, and was even aware of their protocols and base strategies. Her mother was a member, second in command even, and opposed to her joining due to the danger it would put her in every day, but the truth was that Fareeha was almost a fully-fledged member already, only lacking a uniform with her name on it.

 

She’d learned to shoot with McCree, first-aid on the battlefield from Angela, the core values that Overwatch stood for with Lena, and bravery from all of them and Reinhardt. There was no way that Overwatch would turn her down when she’d ask to be a part of it, later down the line. They had no reason to refuse someone with an amazing resume who already had the knowledge they’d give to new recruits. When she left, although with a heavy heart from the people waving her goodbye as she boarded the plane, it was with the knowledge that she would come back some day, bearing the same uniform as them, to join them in their battles.

 

What she hadn’t expected was for things to go wrong and end so quickly.

 

When they called her back for a funeral, her mother killed in action by an enemy sniper, they left her her belongings, solemn expressions and hugs of shared pain. One of her uniforms, a picture, and the keepsakes she had in her room. It wasn’t much to remember her by, but it was something, at least. That night, sitting on the roof of one of the buildings of Watchpoint: Gibraltar with Jesse, Lena, and Angela, they looked at the setting sun and remembered her. They were all children who had found a family amongst the older members of the organization, and they all missed the woman who had been so important, a mother figure that they lacked and needed.

 

Jesse cleared his throat, his voice a bit hoarse, his arm still around Fareeha’s shoulders. Lena was curled up on her other side, the weight of her accelerator both a painful reminder but also a comfort that it was the one thing keeping her here. Angela was sitting next to Jesse, his arms around her shoulders as well. She understood their pain. The three of them had arrived at Overwatch very young, with no family, and eventually clung onto the adults around them like a lifeboat. They were allowed to, and that made them even more attached to the organisation’s mission: doing good in the world. The four of them had lost a lot and needed to be with each other.

 

“Hey, Amari?” he asked, and Fareeha knew better than to judge the use of her last name, nor the quiver in his voice.

“Yes, Jesse?”

“Took this from ‘em before they could destroy it. ‘Figured it might be useful, someday. With what happened after the mission in Italy, who knows what’ll happen? ‘Sides, she might not have wanted you to have it, but you deserve it more than anyone out there.”

 

He took his arm off of Angela’s shoulders and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small handheld device. The screen was black, but its blue colour with yellow outlines, along with the circular logo on the back, was hard to mistake for anything else. It had seen some use, but it was definitely functional. Upon opening it, Fareeha realised that it was her mother’s phone. She knew the password to it, having spied on her enough to be aware of how to get inside, but she didn’t spend too long on it just then. It was a keepsake she never thought she’d be able to get, and was probably an extremely big breach of security to have a non-agent be in its possession, but then it wouldn’t be the first time Jesse had gone against security.

 

“Wasn’t gonna let ‘em destroy something we believed should belong to you, so Oxton an’ I relieved ‘em of it, none the wiser. Just, ah, don’t let ‘em find out, yeah? I’m already in a lot of trouble as is, and I wouldn’t wanna drag her – or you – down with me.” He smirked, but Lena scoffed and straightened up.

“Hey, as if! They didn’t see us take it, so that’s the hardest part done, she’s smarter than to get herself caught with that. Also, I got you something to, be right back!”

 

And with that, she blinked away. Her chipper attitude wasn’t entirely there, but she was doing her best to keep spirits up and Fareeha could only thank her for it. It was part of her defence mechanism whenever things were going badly. They all knew that she needed to feel like she could help, regardless of whether or not it was actually true.

 

Fareeha looked at Angela and let out a chuckle.

 

“You don’t seem surprised by it, so I have to assume that you knew? Hard to believe the good doctor wouldn’t say something.” She teased, and Angela squinted at her.

“I disapproved of it thoroughly and wanted no part in it, if I must be honest. But you and I both know that these two can’t be reasoned with when they’re up to trouble, so I just gave them an alibi, and a distraction. After all, they have a point. You do belong here.”

 

Even Fareeha had to admit that she was a little shocked at the news. Angela wasn’t one to take going against orders lightly, so the fact that she accepted and even got involved spoke volumes about how she felt towards Ana and how much she wanted her daughter to have something important to remember her by.

 

Lena returned shortly after, holding a vacuum-packed bundle of clothes. Blue and yellow, with a space reserved for a nametag and the Overwatch logo embroidered on the pocket.

 

“Here. They’re base-level, but I know they’ll fit you, and this way you’ll get to see how badass you’ll be with them on, even before you join up! After all, you’re one of us, regardless of what any paperwork says!”

 

Fareeha accepted the presents with a grateful smile, taking them away with her once she went back to Egypt, and keeping the phone hidden in a compartment behind her mother’s picture frame.  She hugged her family goodbye, knowing that she would someday see them again and fight at their sides, protecting them like her mother did before.

 

* * *

 

 

But Overwatch fell before she could join, and she had to stop contacting them in fear of hurting either them or herself, due to the hatred that everyone had for them. They hid, going dark, and there was nothing. For years, everything was quiet, the uniform still packed and locked away, Fareeha not taking the chance to look at it.

 

* * *

 

 

Then, even later, Fareeha woke up to an odd sound. Some sort of alarm that she had never heard before. She was out of bed in seconds, ready for hand-to-hand combat if it came down to it, and listened. The sound wasn’t loud, and it was coming from her living room. She quietly made her way there, not turning on any lights and using what little street and moonlight was filtering through her window to avoid bumping into anything. Looking around, she noticed a small, very faint red glow coming from her mother’s picture, and the sound came from there as well. Flipping the frame over, she opened the secret compartment and unlocked her mother’s phone. It had been silent all those years, why was it acting up now?

 

The screen was red, displaying an alert sign with the text “emergency communication activated”. Accepting the message, a familiar face appeared on the screen.

 

_“Thirty years ago, the Omnics declared war. The nations of the world had no answer, until they called upon a small group of heroes. Overwatch was created to rescue humanity from the Omnic crisis. We became the champions of peace and progress mankind has ever seen! You were chosen because you had powers and abilities that made you… You joined, because you…”_ A sigh. _“… You already know this. Look. The people decided they were better off without us. They even called us criminals! They tore our family apart. But look around! Someone has to do something! **We** have to do something! We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever! Are you with me?”_

The video cut off, and Fareeha was left staring at a dark screen. It took her a moment to realise, after the shock of recognition from seeing Winston and knowing what base he was at from his surroundings in the video, that her grip on the phone was steel-tight, and her other fist was clenched on her knee, sitting cross-legged on the ground. This message wasn’t truly meant for her, this phone was supposed to be offline, destroyed, gone like her mother was. Yet she recalled the words Jesse and Lena had spoken to her, that day after the funeral, on the Gibraltar watchpoint’s roof.

 

_“Figured it might be useful, someday. You deserve it more than anyone out there.”_

_“After all, you’re one of us, regardless of what any paperwork says!”_

_“They have a point. You do belong here.”_

Rushing to her wardrobe, she unlocked the cache and took out the uniform. Securely packed away, it was as pristine as the day it was made. With an empty space where her name was to be.

 

In her haste, Fareeha ripped off the vacuum package, unfolding the clothes and spreading them out onto her couch. Winston was right, they had to do something. She grabbed them and quickly showered, putting them on with a slight tremble in her hands. Lena was right, they fit her perfectly.

 

She went to the trunk at the foot of her bed, where her old uniforms were, and grabbed one of the nametags, placing it at its rightful place on her uniform, then took a look in her mirror.

 

The image was almost a shock, but she couldn’t stop the swell of pride she also felt. She looked like one of them, truly so, and had to admit that it felt amazing.

 

* * *

 

 

She grabbed a large bag out of her trunk and packed up, putting the uniform at the bottom along with her Raptora suit. Helix allowed her to keep it thanks to her engineering abilities and her outstanding performances both in the army and as a captain in their company. A week later, she was aboard a transport bound for the coast of Spain, her large and heavy army bag strapped to her back. Finding a small unoccupied alcove along the beach and putting the armour on to cross the water between the coast and the island of Gibraltar, she rocketed away into the dark night sky.

 

At the watchpoint, Tracer had already made her way back to Winston as soon as he launched the recall and was now standing guard on the rooftops. After Reaper’s attempt to hack into the database, she felt safer watching the skies and ground for any signs of someone making their way to the base.

 

A streak of light in the night sky caught her attention, sending her senses into high alert. It didn’t seem big enough to be an actual ship, but there was only two of them there, for the time being. A small transport with a few specifically trained troops was all they needed.

 

Whatever it was that was coming towards the base, it looked like it would soon be right at the entrance. Tracer woke up Winston, asleep at his desk, while making her way inside. The scientist went to the door, to stand watch before it, as Tracer took a route around, careful to not give her position away by blinking.

 

The figure did a three-point landing, a cloud of smoke raising up on impact. Winston stood there, Tesla gun at the ready, taken aback by the fact that there was only one. Standing up, Fareeha took off her helmet, shaking her hair free, and put on her best victorious smile.

 

“I seem to have gotten a call?” She took out Ana’s phone from a compartment inside her armour, the screen displaying the recall warning. “Or rather, let’s say, a re-call?”

 

Winston was too taken aback by her presence and by the pun, but the silence didn’t last for long as an excited squeal and a subsequent flash of blue light nearly knocked Fareeha off her feet, the rockets of her suit managing to stabilise her at the last second after Lena had essentially blink-tackled her.

 

They held each other for a long time, catching up in whispers while Winston let the two get some long-overdue family time. They ended up sitting on the Watchpoint’s roof, just like they did all those years ago, talking about everything and nothing, Fareeha taking off her armour and posing in the Overwatch uniform for a moment. Lena smirked.

 

“Told ya you were one of us. It’s good to have you along, Fareeha. We’ll need you here.”

“Please, you two without me?” She let out a chuckle, ruffling Lena’s short, messy brown hair, her voice playfully teasing.

 

“You wouldn’t last a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, find me at prongsandpens.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
